


Do posledního vlčího zavytí

by AsterinXXX



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Battle, Character Death, Crossover, F/M, Falling In Love, First it's gonna be angsty, Fluff and Smut, Gay Panic, Happy ending? Not sure, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Secret Relationship, but later, but not really, kind of, mostly off-screen sex, sorry - Freeform, they're gay for each other no matter what, yeah - Freeform
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterinXXX/pseuds/AsterinXXX
Summary: Crossover, kterému jsem nemohla odolat.Za jeden život si člověk projde mnohým. Láskou a zlomeným srdcem, zradou, radostí, bolestí. Někdy je to těžké a někdy ještě těžší, ale i tak dál bojujeme a nevzdáváme to. Protože je to náš život a my se ho tvrdohlavě držíme, tak jako vlci v lese. Dokud nenadejde čas pro poslední zavytí.Ok, nevím co napsat jako popis... Prostě plno Stony momentů zařazených do Game of Thrones světa. Nečekejte ale žádný propracováný příběh. Tahle povídka je oddechovka, ve které jsem mohla promítnout své zalíbení v bojích, mečích, poklekávání před panovníky (ehm, ehm) a další. Neberte to nijak vážně a jen si to užijte!Datum zveřejnění první kapitoly: 09.12.2020Datum zveřejnění poslední kapitoly: ???Počet slov: ???
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Do posledního vlčího zavytí

**Tony**

Sněžilo. Obloha však nebyla plna tmavých těžkých mraků, předzvěstí zlé chumelenice. Byla bílá jako mléko a mraky na ní byly roztrhaná a světlé. Sníh se snášel k zemi lehce, zachytával se ve vlasech mužů a žen nebo tál v kalužích na nádvoří. Vzduch voněl mrazem a Tony se na chvíli zastavil a zhluboka se nadechl.

Z nádvoří pod ním se ozvalo zvonění ocele o ocel. Neodolal, zvědavě došel k oknu na mostu mezi hradem a strážní věží a vyhlédl. Hlouček mužů stál v bezpečné vzdálenosti od bojující dvojice. Ser Rodrik Cassel, zbrojmistr a správce Zimohradu, tam byl s nimi. Dlaní si hladil své bílé licousy a i on je pozoroval svýma bystrýma očima. Tony se na ně zaměřil. Poznával oba dva.

Farren, syn jednoho z otcových vazalů, přišel na Zimohrad před mnoha lety, aby se zlepšil v boji a připojil se k obraně hradu. Oháněl se svým mečem lehce, jeho kroky byly jisté a každá rána dobře mířená. Byl to opravdu dobrý šermíř, to Tony věděl. Sám s ním nejednou zkřížil meč v cvičném souboji, pod odborným dohledem sera Rodrika. Byl vděčný, že někdo takový žil pro to, aby bránil svého pána.

Druhý muž byl svěřencem jeho otce, lorda Starka. Byl to světlovlasý mladík neznámého původu. Byl vysoký a urostlý, s pronikavě modrýma inteligentníma očima a dlouhou načervenalou jizvou na pravém spánku. Už jsou to téměř dva roky, uvědomil si Tony překvapeně, co ho jeho otec přivedl na Zimohrad. Tehdy si nikdo nemyslel, že by mohl přežít.

Tony ten příběh moc dobře znal. Lord Stark se vracel po dlouhých týdnech domů se svými vojsky. Byly to kruté časy, bolestivé, které zanechaly jak v Tonym, tak v jeho otci, rány, které se nikdy nevyléčí. Ztratili mnoho, truchlili a Tonyho proto nepřekvapila otcova shovívavost.

Na okraji Královské cesty, jen půl dne jízdy od Zimohradu, našli jeho muži mladíka. Byl napůl zasypán sněhem, bledý, ledový na dotek a rty modré chladem. Vlasy slepené krví zakrývaly ohromnou ránu na hlavě a pod oblečením rovněž nasáklým krví měl několik bodných zranění. Nejprve si mysleli, že je mrtvý. Nešťastný pocestný, kterého přepadli zloději a okradli ho. Jenže on dýchal. Slabě a téměř nezřetelně, ale stále dýchal a jeho srdce bilo. Držel se posledních nitek života a nehodlal se pustit. Nemohlo mu být více než osmnáct let a lord Stark, stále oplakávající ztrátu svého nejstaršího syna, toto přijal jako zprávu od bohů. Naložili mladíka na povoz a následující tři dny a tři noci se mistr Luwin snažil ze všech sil zachránit mu život.

“Ten chlad ho zachránil,” řekl Tonymu, když za ním přišel, aby si cizince prohlédl. “Zpomalil mu tep. Jinak by jistě by vykrvácel.”

Tony za ním chodil kdykoliv mu to čas a povinnosti dovolovaly. Byl zvědavý a přemítal, kdo to mohl být. Měl světlé vlasy jako většina Lannisterů, ale pleť měl tmavší a Tonyho nejednou napadlo, že by mohl pocházet z Dorne. Rozhodně nebyl ze severu, tím si byl jistý.

Mladík byl v bezvědomí dlouhé týdny a při životě ho udržovala jen voda s medem, kterou ho opatrně krmili. Někdy se stalo, že se probudil. Křičel, bojoval s neviditelným nepřítelem a ačkoliv byl jen kost a kůže, v těchto chvílích měl ohromnou sílu. Když s ním Tony v tu chvíli byl, snažil se ho udržet v klidu a tiše ho konejšil tak, jak jeho vždy konejšila jeho matka. Mladík se uklidnil a znovu ztratil vědomí. Oči mu za víčky neklidně těkaly tam a zase zpátky, rychle dýchal.

A pak se probudil. Jednoho dne otevřel oči, bez křiku, bez boje.

A nevěděl o sobě vůbec nic.

Byly to téměř dva roky, zopakoval si Tony v duchu a přitom pozoroval, jak Steve tančil okolo Farrena a odrážel každý jeho pokus o útok. Jmenoval se Steve. Na to jediné si vzpomněl hned. Ale další vzpomínky pro něj zůstaly skryté. Mistr Luwin říkal, že za to může rána na jeho hlavě a uklidňoval je oba i lorda Starka, že se jeho vzpomínky mohou vrátit. Jen potřeboval čas.

Dva roky uplynuly a stále si nepamatoval kým byl, než ho lord Stark našel.

“To bylo dobré, Steve,” uznal ser Rodrik. Kdyby Farren na poslední chvíli neuskočil, Steve by ho byl odzbrojil. Tony se neubránil krátkému úsměvu. Jakmile Steve načerpal dostatek sil, byl to Tony, kdo mu hodil meč. Dřevěný meč, s jakým se učili děti. Tony byl pevně rozhodnutý, že ho naučí bojovat, když už se jeho otec rozhodl, že ho vezme pod svou ochranu. Téměř každý muž na Zimohradu uměl bojovat a Steve potřeboval zesílit. Strávil na lůžku dlouhé týdny a byl kostnatý a slabý.

Chytil meč obratně a jeho tělo okamžitě zaujalo bojovou pozici. Ztuhl, hned se zase narovnal a rozpačitě sledoval své vlastní ruce a nohy, jako by nechápal, co právě udělal. Jeho hlava možná zapomněla vše, ale jeho tělo si pamatovalo mnohé. Netrvalo dlouho a Tony zjistil, že je Steve velice zdatný šermíř.

Trénoval každý den, sílil a dnes, téměř po dvou letech, bylo jeho kostnaté slabé já s ránou na hlavě jen vzpomínkou. Měl široká ramena, silné paže a nohy a tváře už neměl tak propadlé a oči pohaslé. Jeho úsměv byl široký a vřelý a smál se hlasitě a často. Byl to veselý mladík, milý a laskavý, ale Tony moc dobře věděl, že pokud to situace vyžadovala, uměl být vážný. Nebál se ujmout se velení, když bylo potřeba a jeho mysl pracovala rychle a bez zaváhání. Přesto měl jednu vadu.

Farren měl dneska větší štěstí než den předtím. Steve zakopl o vystouplou kočičí hlavu, nestihl odrazit Farrenův útok a dostal ránu do žeber. Vyveden z rovnováhy selhal i při dalším vykrytí a nakonec skončil na zemi, vrchní polovinou těla dopadl do velké kaluže teplé vody, která vyvěrala z podzemních horkých pramenů. Meč mu vyletěl z ruky. Farren se vítězoslavně zakřenil a Steve se rozesmál a uznal svou porážku. Když vstával, vzhlédl a všiml si Tonyho. Přestal se smát, ale úsměv jeho rty neopustil. Mírně kývl hlavou v nepatrné úkloně. Tony se odvrátil a odešel.

Steve měl jednu jedinou vadu. Tonymu se líbil. A to mu nebyl schopný odpustit.

Tony by rád tvrdil, že ho jeho vlastní náklonnost vůči tomuto muži překvapila. Jenže neměl ve zvyku lhát. Cítil už od začátku, že ho to ke Stevovi táhlo. Nejprve to byla zvědavost. Bavilo ho přemýšlet nad jeho původem a večer u ohně vymýšlel spolu s Farrenem a ostatními nejrůznější dobrodružné příběhy, které jim jen přišly na mysl. Smáli se spolu a každý další nápad byl neuvěřitelnější a nemožnéjší. Bylo to bláhové, to moc dobře věděl. Steve mohl být jen obyčejný sedlák, kterému nebylo dopřáno shovívavosti bohů, ale to ho neodradilo. Potřeboval se na něco soustředit a tento mladík bez vzpomínek zaměstnával jeho vlastní mysl téměř neustále.

Seděl u jeho postele, když byl moc zesláblý a pak ho provázel po hradě, když načerpal dostatek síly. Otec mu svěřoval stále více a více povinností a Tony je plnil, ale vždy si našel čas i na jejich hosta. Sblížili se. Tony ho představil ostatním chlapcům, bojovali spolu a pili víno, které ukradli z kuchyně. Rozuměli si. Takže ne, nepřekvapilo ho zjištění, že jeho náklonnost vůči Stevovi nebyla taková, jaká by měla být. To však neznamenalo, že ho nevyděsilo.

Okamžitě ustoupil a ukázal Stevovi, kde je jeho místo. Z nadějného přátelství vznikl jen další vztah mezi mladým lordem Starkem ze Zimohradu a jeho poddaným. A tak tomu bylo dodnes.

Tony se mu nevyhýbal. Mluvili spolu, cvičili spolu. Steve byl člen jeho družiny a doprovázel ho, když lord Stark Tonyho posílal do nejrůznějších koutů severu. Nemohl popřít, že mu věřil. Byl to skvělý bojovník a byl loajální a věrný. Mezi oběma muži vzniklo jisté pouto, ale Tony byl pevně odhodlaný ho nijak neprohlubovat.

Zastavil se v prázdné chodbě a s dlouhým povzdechem se opřel o zeď z drsných kamenů. Toužil, aby byla studená, aby zchladila jeho hořící tváře. Tiše si připomněl kým je a vynaložil veškeré úsilí, aby zatlačil myšlenky na mladíka s jizvou na spánku do toho nejtemnějšího kouta vlastní mysli.

**Steve**

Pracovna Mistra Luwina byla temná prostorná místnost s nízkým stropem a mnoha policemi, ze kterých visely závoje ztuhlého vosku. Místnost měla jen tři okna a většinu světla produkovaly svíce a oheň v krbu. Steve tady nebyl poprvé. Strávil v pracovně Mistra Luwina dlouhé týdny v době, kdy se ho snažil přivést zpátky k životu. Úspěšně, díky bohům.

“Jak je na tom tvoje hlava?” zajímal se Mistr Luwin. Stál nad ním a suchými drsnými prsty zkoumal jizvu na jeho spánku. Na krku mu visel řetěz mistra a nosil obyčejnou šedou róbu. Byl to přísně vypadající muž, s tmavým hustým obočím, holou hlavou a vrásčitým obličejem, ale Steve věděl, že má srdce ze zlata. Pousmál se.

“Někdy bolí,” přiznal. “Ale už ne tolik jako dřív.”

Mistr přikývl. “A tvé vzpomínky?”

Tentokrát si povzdechl. “Beze změny, Mistře. Vybavují se mi tváře, ale nedokážu přiřadit jména. A poté si vzpomenu na jména, ale tváře mi unikají. Vídám ve své hlavě události, ale nejsem schopen určit, jestli se opravdu staly. Mám někdy dojem, že si už vymýšlím, jen abych…” nedokončil, zamračil se. Aby co? Aby necítil tu podivnou prázdnotu?

Mistr Luwin na to nic neřekl. Stál zády k němu a něco míchal v kamenné misce. Steve zahnal svou sebelítost a sám se dotkl své jizvy. Rád by věděl kým vlastně byl. Sedlák? Voják? Uprchlík? Vrah? Smířil by se i s tou nejhorší možnou variantou, jen aby věděl. Měl někde rodinu? Lidi, kterým na něm záleželo? Pokud ano, nehledali ho.

“Musíš tomu dát čas,” snažil se ho Mistr uklidnit. Znovu k němu přistoupil, odhrnul mu vlasy a natřel mu jizvu mastí. Steve se už ani neptal k čemu byla. Mistr Luwin zkusil tolik různých mastí a bylin a výsledek byl vždy velmi neuspokojivý. Byl mu vděčný, to ano. Choval k němu hlubokou úctu, věděl, že je naživu jen díky němu. Ale jeho trpělivost nebyla nekonečná a byl podrážděný.

“Dal jsem tomu čas,” odsekl. “Už to budou dva roky!”

“A dáš tomu tolik času, kolik jen bude potřeba. Třeba existuje důvod, proč ti vzpomínky zůstávají skryté.”

“Těžko ten důvod zjistím, když si ho nepamatuju,” zabručel nespokojeně a vysloužil si tím slabý políček. Schoval hlavu mezi ramena. “Omlouvám se.”

“Vím, že tě to trápí, Steve,” řekl Mistr Luwin vážně, “ale napadlo tě, že na tom možná až moc lpíš?”

Nechápavě ho sledoval. Mistr Luwin pokračoval:

“Moc na sebe tlačíš. Dej tomu volný průběh. Věř bohům! Mají s tebou své plány.”

Steve se dalších poznámek raději zdržel. Pouze přikývl a mračil se na pohladu. Nevstal, když mu mistr Luwin řekl, že může odejít. Znovu se konečky prstů dotkl hladkého povrchu jizvy.

“Zdají se mi sny.”

Šustění pergamenu ustalo a řetěz Mistra Luwina zacinkal, když se na něj otočil od stolu. Posadil se na tvrdou dřevěnou lavici, složil ruce v klíně a vážně Steva pozoroval. A čekal. Steve k němu nevzhlédl, pozoroval spáry mezi kameny v podlaze a kousal se zevnitř do tváře. Nevěděl, proč mu to řekl. Doteď o svých snech s nikým nemluvil a chtěl to tak nechat, jenže jejich tíha na něj dopadala.

“Nevím, o čem sním. Nikdy si na to po probuzení nevzpomínám. Ale vím, jsem si jistý, že to jsou strašné sny o strašných věcech. Když se probudím, jsem zpocený, srdce se mi snaží vyletět z hrudi a mám… mám strach. Takový strach…” Hlas se mu vytratil a odvážil se vzhlédnout. Mistr Luwin ho pozoroval vážnýma inteligentníma očima. Tvářil se starostlivě. Steve se přiměl k úsměvu.

“Co když ztrácím rozum?”

“Neztrácíš rozum, věř mi,” ujistil ho mistr Luwin a položil mu dlaň na rameno. “Tvá hlava bojuje. A v noci se potýká se vším, co během dne slyšíš. A obávám se, že si až moc bereš k srdci příběhy, které si Farren, Tori, Brogen a mladý lord Stark vymýšlejí. Fantazie o ztraceném potomkovi Lannisterů nebo obyvateli Dorne je omrzela a tak přitvrdili. S čím to přišli posledně? Zběh z noční hlídky nebo snad jeden z divokých?”

Steve zaťal čelisti, nicméně přikývl. Rádi si ho dobírali a nikdy si nenechali ujít příležitosti sdělit mu další z příběhů, které je napadli. Smál se s nimi, ale malá část jeho duše si říkala ‘ _Co když mají pravdu?’_. Nevěděl, kým byl a tudíž nemohl vědět, jestli jeden z nich jeho původ náhodou neodhalil.

“Rozumím, že to je těžké, Steve. Ale nevěř jim. Nevědí o tobě o nic víc, než ty sám. A ty povídačky? Vymysleli si je, když se zase opili vínem, které jim nepatřilo. Ber si jejich řeči nadále k srdci a možná se nakonec opravdu zblázníš.”

Steve znovu přikývl a rozhodl se, že se pokusí slovy mistra Luwina řídit. Modlil se, aby měl pravdu.

**Tony**

Těžké dřevěné dveře se za Tonym zabouchly a jeho kroky zněly tichou chodbou. Vyšel ven na ochoz jak nejrychleji mohl, zhluboka dýchal a rukama se opřel o zábradlí. Farren tentokrát bojoval s Torim a Steve střílel z luku. Trénovali takhle každé dopoledne, zatimco odpoledne se věnovali práci.

Tony zavřel oči, zhluboka se nadechl a opět vydechl. Věděl, že dříve či později bude muset s otcem tento rozhovor vést, moc dobře to věděl. I tak se nemohl zbavitpocitu, že to přišlo až moc brzy. Otcova slova mu zněla v hlavě znovu a znovu, připomínající mu bolestnou skutečnost. Uvědomil si, že nebyl vůbec připravený.

"Přestaňte s tou šaškárnou!" zavolal na muže dole na nádvoří a ráznými kroky zdolal schody, snažíc se ignorovat modrý pohled, který na sobě cítil okamžitě. "Farrene, Tori, běžte do kuchyně pro nějaké zásoby! Brogene, sežeň stany, Steve, ty osedlej koně. Já vezmu luky."

Chvíli se nic nedělo, než se Farren vzpamatoval jako první. Nadšeně se usmál. "Jedeme lovit!" zvolal nahlas a běžel do zbrojnice odevzdat meč a brnění. Když se o pár minut později hnal okolo Tonyho s Torim v patách, ještě se otočil: "Kolik toho máme vzít, můj pane?"

"Dříve, než zítra večer se nevracime."

Ostatní propukli v hlasitý jásot a nadšeně odešli plnit Tonyho rozkazy.

Ser Rodrik pomohl Tonymu odnést luky a toulce, po jednom pro každého muže, ven ke stájím, kde už stáli dva připraveni koně. Stevovi pomáhali dva podkoní, zručně sedlali koně, utahováku jim popruhy a kontrolovali ohlávky a uzdy. Steve se nyní věnoval Tonyho grošákovi. Přetáhl mu přes hlavu ohlávku a pohladil ho po hřívě. Zvíře stálo nehnutě a sametovými pysky doráželo do Stevovy dlaně, jako by snad očekávalo hroudu cukru nebo mrkev. Tonyho krátce napadlo, jestli přesně tohle kůň nehledal. Věděl, že Steve rád tráví čas ve stájích.

Brzy byli nachytaní. Na každém sedle se houpal luk a toulec, Farren strkal do sedlových brašen sušené maso, kusy sýra a chleba a několik brambor, které si večer udělají v popelu. Tony skontroloval vlastní brašny, nenápadně do nich přidal měchy s vínem a vyšvihl se do sedla.

"Kam pojedeme?" zajímal se Steve. Dojel na svém koni, nádherném medovém hřebci s tmavou hřívou, hned vedle něj, nohy ve třmenech se jim téměř dotýkaly. Steveův kůň byl menší než ten Tonyho a mladý lord Stark měl tak jedinečnou možnost si vychutnat pocit velikosti. Steve byl velmi vysoký muž a přestože se Tony vedle něj nikdy necítil malý a nepatrný, nemohl popřít fakt, že musel vzhlédnout, aby mu viděl do očí. Teď byl o ždibec nad ním a upřímně, zamlouvalo se mu to.

"Lovit, drahý Steve," usmál se a pobídl koně do kroku s vědomím, že je ostatni doženou, "do otcových lesů. Jsem zvědavý, jestli letošní úlovek bude větší, než ten loňský."

Steve se držel vedle něj, usmíval se a jemně svíral otěže v ruce. Přes ramena měl přehozený tmavý plášť lemovaný kožešinou a už teď si ho přitahoval těsněji k tělu. Tony nepochyboval o tom, že v noci bude mrznout.

Jejich malá skupina vyjela z hlavní brány a vydala se k lesům. Svět byl pro jednou tichý, až na hlasy za nimi. Tony se zlehka houpal spolu s chůzí koně, rozhlížel se po sněhem poprášených pláních a stromech a pro tentokrát na rozhovor s otcem zapomněl. Poslouchal pošťuchování Farrena a Toriho a nejednou se k nim přidal, nebo prohodil pár slov se Stevem.

Jeli dlouho, do hlubin lesa, daleko od Zimohradu. Tony znal tato místa dobře, jako dítě a mladík jezdil na lovy a projížďky často. Rád tvrdil, že znal každý kámen a padlý strom. Věděl, kam se zvěř chodila pást a pít, kde se skrývala.

Tábor rozbili před setměním, rozdělali oheň a vztyčili stany. Tony trval na dvou stanech, jednom větším pro Toriho, Farrena a Brogena a ten menší pro něj a Steva. V noci bude mrznout, tím si byl jistý, a tělesné teplo bylo efektivnější než kdejaká kožešina.

Steve s Brogenem přivalili dva padlé stromy těsně k velkému ohništi, Tori nasbíral dost dřeva a brzy všichni seděli v teple ohně, smáli se a posílali si měchy s vínem. Tony pil více než obvykle, ve snaze utlumit hučení myšlenek v hlavě. Brzy mu bylo horko, tváře ho pálily a hlasitě se smál. Farren je zásoboval nespočtem historek a Brogen s oblibou každou vyvrátil a řekl, jak se to doopravdy stalo, jen aby Farrena zahanbil. Bavili se. Steve se smál hlasitě a srdečně, ale pil málo. Tony by ho jindy pobízel, aby si přihnul pořádně, ale dnes ne. Dnes se vína, které Steve nevypil, ujal sám. Ráno bude mít bolehlav a kyselý žaludek, ale pro tentokrát byl ochotný tuto oběť přinést. Svět se s ním mírně točil a rozhovor s otcem byl pro tentokrát úspěšně zapomenut.

Natáhl se k Torimu, vyzáblému chlapci s krysím obličejem, aby si od něj vzal měch. Zadek mu podjel na ztrouchnivělém dřevě a dopadl na zem do listí. Okamžik bylo ticho, pak se Tony rozesmál hlasitě a zadýchaně. Zaklonil hlavu, opřel se o kmen a smál se své vlastní neopatrnosti. Ostatní se k němu brzy přidali, i Steve, jen co se ujistil, že Tony nechce pomoct se vstáváním.

"Z jakého důvodu jsme vyrazili na lov zrovna teď, můj pane?" ptal se Farren zvědavě. "Většinou o tom mluvíš týdny dopředu."

Tony si znovu přihnul z měchu a kysele se usmál, když mu ten pravý důvod přišel na mysl.

"Dostal jsem chuť na kančí," zalhal lehce a bez výčitek svědomí a povytáhl obočí na členy své družiny. "Potřebuji snad jiný důvod?"

Odpovědi mu byl jen další smích. Jeho lež zafungovala téměř na všechny. Téměř. Když se Tony škrábal zpět na padlý kmen, viděl, jak si ho Steve pozorně prohlíží. Ten muž třebaže mluvil málo, ale viděl a věděl hodně. Byl až moc všímavý a přestože to bylo většinou k užitku, dnes by byl šťastnější, kdyby byl Steve slepý jako netopýr. Naštěstí se neptal, přijal Tonyho lež bez jediného slova a ukousl si kus sušeného masa.

Jak noc postupovala, obloha tmavla a měchy s vínem vyschly, nálada se uklidnila. Tori odešel zvracet ke stromu, doprovázen posměšky. Neměl na alkohol žaludek, přesto nikdy neodolal a snažil se držet krok s nimi. Farren sledoval zamyšleně plameny a Brogen podřimoval opřený o vlastní ruce.

Tony, tentokrát úmyslně, přepadl přes kmen dozadu a položil se do zmrzlého listí. Sněhu bylo málo, jen poprašek na zemi, zato teplota byla nízká. Hřálo ho víno a oheň, který téměř olizoval jeho boty. Sledoval temnou oblohu a hvězdy, hlava se mu příjemné točila a nemyslel na nic. V periferním vidění viděl Stevovy vlasy, zářící ve světle ohně jako zlato. Otočil k němu hlavu a opilecky se usmál. Dovolil si se dívat, jen na chviličku. A když se vynadíval, vyškrábal se na nohy. S přáním dobré noci se odebral do stanu, lehl si na bok a přehodil přes sebe jednu z kožešin. Nebylo mu chladno, ale věděl, že čím dříve se zahřeje, tím lépe. Teplo ho ukolébalo a než se nadál, spánek si pro něj přišel.

Nevěděl, jak dlouho pobýval na pomezí spánku a bdělosti, když se kožešiny vedle něj pohnuly. Jen napůl vnímal přítomnost druhého muže, jen ho vzal na vědomí, než se znovu začal propadat do sladkého nevědomí.

Ozval se zvuk. Podivně cvakání, o kterém nejprve netušil, co bylo zač. Když cvakání utichlo, tělo za ním se roztřáslo. A přestalo. A cvakání se ozvalo znovu.

Tony už byl plně vzhůru a moc dobře věděl, co slyší. S ospalým úsměvem se převalil na druhý bok. Když ze sebe Steve začal sypat omluvy, drkotaje při tom zuby, jen ho tichým "huš" utišil. Rukou v rukavici ho jemně uchopil za zátylek a přisunul ho blíž k sobě, schoval si jeho hlavu pod bradu. Několika rychlými pohyby je oba přikryl jednou kožešinou a ty zbylé přehodil přes Steva. Brzy byli uzavřeni v teplém kokonu z kožešin a dek, no Steve se stále třásl. Ležel ztuhle, ani nedutal a Tony jasně cítím, že se vší silou snaží zarazit jak třas, tak drkotání zubů.

"Nekousnu tě," pošeptal mu Tony do ucha. Cítil Steveův dech na krku, teplý a vlhký. Pomalu se pohnul, zkřehlými prsty se vpletl pod Tonyho plášť a těsně se k němu přimkl, užívaje si jeho tělesného tepla. Steve rozhodně nebyl ze severu, ujistil sám sebe Tony.

"Mistr Luwin by mě stáhl zaživa z kůže, kdyby zjistil, že jsem tě nechal někde uprostřed lesa umrznout," zasmál se, stále tiše, aby ho ve vedlejším stanu nebylo slyšet. Steve se rozesmál a přikývl.

Steve se brzy přestal třást. Uvolněně ležel v jeho náruči a Tony si namlouval, že jde pouze o sdílení tepla, o nic jiného. Zavřel oči v pokusu znovu usnout, když cítil, jak Steve zaklonil hlavu. Díval se mu do tváře, nebo by se jistě díval, kdyby nebyla uvnitř stanu taková tma.

"Co tě dnes tak rozhodilo, můj pane?" zeptal se tiše a měkce, jako kdyby mluvil s vystrašeným koněm. Tony pootevřel oči, neviděl však víc než jeho obrys.

"Tím se netrap,” zamumlal v odpověď po notné dávce ticha. Steve dál nenaléhal, znovu mu vtiskl hlavu pod bradu a už nepromluvil.

Tony usnul s tichým ujištěním sebe sama, že rozhodně nezneužíval situace.

Následujícího rána vylezl Tony ze stanu ospalý a rozbolavělý. Přesto si nestěžoval. Rád trávil noci venku v lese a případné nepohodlí k tomu zkrátka patřilo. Brogen se přehraboval v sedlových brašnách a Steve rozfoukával oheň, aby si mohli připravit něco k snídani. Tony si nepamatoval, kdy opustil stan, jen věděl, že se najednou probudil sám. Pocítil zvláštní osten lítosti, který se nicméně rozhodl ignorovat.

Najedli se, sbalili stany, ale koně nechali uvázané u stromů. Vrátí se sem až s kořistí, aby ji mohli vykuchat, než se vydají na zpáteční cestu. Tony si přehodil luk přes rameno a zamyšleně se podíval na Steva.

“Umíš stopovat, Steve?”

Otevřel ústa k okamžité odpovědi, ale zarazil se. Nespokojeně nakrčil obočí. “To já nevím, můj pane.”

Tony podobnou odpověď čekal. Jen přikývl a se slovy “Tak tě to naučíme.” vykročil mezi stromy. Mistr Luwin mu říkal, že Steve nemá žádné vzpomínky, ale věci, které se za svůj život naučil, nezapomněl. Proto si pamatoval jak bojovat a jak vyrobit šípy. Uměl dokonce číst a psát, což docela jistě vylučovalo možnost, že byl z prostého lidu. Sedláci byli téměř vždy negramotní. Proto se on, Farren, Tori a Brogen velice rychle uchýlili k teoriím, že je Steve ztracený dědic jednoho ze slavných nebo méně slavných rodů.

“Přišel jsem na to!” prohlásil Farren zvesela. “Když vezmeme v potaz, jak dobře Steve bojuje, nabízí se nám ještě jedna skvělá možnost. Rytíř! Pomazaný sedmi oleji, možná rovnou z králova přístaviště. Mohl patřit mezi bílé nebo zlaté pláště. Proto navrhuji, abychom našeho drahého Steva ode dneška oslovovali Ser Rampouch!”

Lesem se nesl smích, který jistě vyplašil všechnu zvěř v okruhu tři sta stop. Tony se nezmohl na to je plísnit, protože se smál s nimi. Ser Rampouch se jako jediný nesmál. Držel si zdvořilý úsměv, ale Tony v něm už uměl číst a poznal, že ho Farrenova poznámka nepobavila.

Lovili celý den. Tony se držel blízko Steva a učil ho, neboť zjistil, že lov opravdu nepatřil mezi jeho silné stránky. A přesto, když už stálo slunce vysoko na obloze, se Stevovi podařilo skolit divočáka. Tony byl nesmírně pyšný a už teď se mu sbíhaly sliny.

Vydali se na zpáteční cestu. Úlovky vezli na malém povozu, který jim den předtím sloužil k převozu zásob a stanů. Tony se spokojeně usmíval. Bude hostina, říkal si. Konečně trocha veselí. Za poslední roky ho mnoho nebylo a jeho to neustálé truchlení už ubíjelo. Stále to bolelo, truchlil pro ty, které ztratil, ale nemohli takhle žít navěky. Hostina byl dobrý nápad. Pro ně všechny, pro správce hradu a Mistra Luwina, pro všechny jejich nejbližší a nejvěrnější. Budou pít a veselit se a Tony tak bude moct ještě na hodně dlouhou dobu ignorovat důsledky nedávného rozhovoru s otcem. Věděl, že jeho názor nezmění, bohužel, ale oddálit to mohl.

Farren s Torim odešli s jejich úlovkem do kuchyně, Brogen se postaral o luky a Tony, přestože nemusel, odvedl spolu se Stevem koně do stájí. Odložil svůj plášť z kůže a kožešin a postaral se o vlastního grošáka. Steve stál hned ve vedlejším boxu, broukal si a v mezerách mezi dřevem ho Tony sem tam zahlédl.

“Odpočiň si,” zamumlal Tony, poplácal svého koně po krku a dal mu mrkev. Když procházel okolo vedlejšího boxu, zarazil se. Podkoní a jeho pomocníci se věnovali ostatním koním, chodba mezi boxy byla prázdná. Stále slyšel Steva broukat si. Vzpomněl si na minulou noc. A zavřel oči, ve snaze vše potlačit. Jako kdyby na to měl dosatečné sebeovládání. Bez přemýšlení vklouzl do boxu ke Stevovi a v náhlé potřebě něco říct, ze sebe vypálil: “Omlouvám se. Za to předtím… Vím, že nemáš rád, když si z tebe utahujeme.”

“Nevadí mi to,” zamumlal Steve se zdvořilým úsměvem a na okamžik k Tonymu shlédl, než se vrátil k hřebelcování koně.

“Vadí, nelži mi,” zamračil se. “Nejsem slepý, vidím, že ti to vadí.”

Steve si tiše povzdechl a ještě okamžik mlčel, než tiše přiznal: “Jen bych si přál vědět, jestli jsou některé z těch věcí pravda. Ubíjí mě, nevědět, kdo jsem…”

Když se nad tím později Tony znovu zamyslel, moc dobře si uvědomoval, že zneužíval situace. Nejen tehdy, i té noci předtím a i později. Ale v tu chvíli se nemohl zastavit. Steve neucouvl, když udělal krok k němu. Neucukl, když uchopil jeho tvář do dlaní. A když ho Tony políbil, polibek oplatil. V tu chvíli se vše zdálo správné. Stáli schovaní mezi koňským tělem a bytelnou dřevěnou zdí, nikdo je nemohl vidět.

Tonyho polibky nabývaly na naléhavosti, uchopil Steva za zátylek a udělal ještě jeden drobný krok kupředu. V tu chvíli Steve přestal. Dlaní se mu zapřel o hruď a odstrčil ho od sebe. Tonymu se zkroutil žaludek. Spustil ruce, ustoupil a snažil se polknout přes knedlík v krku. Doufal, modlil se, aby k tomuhle nedošlo.

“Za tohle bych mohl přijít o hlavu,” řekl Steve tiše. Tony víc slyšet nepotřeboval. Ani nechtěl. Chtěl být pokud možno co nejdál od něj. Vyběhl ze stájí jako malé dítě utíkající před hněvem své septy a než se nadál, stál pod stromem srdce v božím háji. Zachtělo se mu stromu plivnout do obličeje. Alespoň jednou, jedinkrát mohli bohové jeho modlitbám naslouchat! Jen jednou…

**Author's Note:**

> Zdravím, přátelé! Už je to dlouho, já vím. Škola mi holt nedopřává dostatek času a motivace ke psaní, takže se všechny slibované povídky asi dost protáhnou. Ale když jsem moc ve stresu, něco málo píšu a pak to dopadá takhle.
> 
> Já osobně crossovery fakt nemám ráda. Ale když jsem poslouchala audioknížku GoT, nemohla jsem odolat. Ono lord Tony Stark ze Zimohradu zní vážně krutopřísně. A když k tomu přidáme moji úchylku pro historické romány, máme ztracený případ.
> 
> Nebudu kapitoly vydávat nijak pravidelně a nebude to tak dlouhé, jako moje předchozí povídka. Čekejte tak maximálně sedm částí, plus mínus.
> 
> Děkuji všem, co tady pořád někde jsou a tiše vyčkávají, až zase začnu psát. Moc si toho vážím! Mějte se krásně a otázka týdne zní: Jaký je váš oblíbený sport? Nemusíte ho přímo hrát, stačí jen říct, co se vám moc moc líbí. Já za výšce začala hrát rugby a ani nevíte, jak moc mě to baví. Ale kvůli místnímu lockdownu budu mít další tréninky až někdy po Vánocích, pokud vůbec. 


End file.
